The invention relates to a fuel tank installation, particularly for a motor vehicle, comprising a fuel tank with a filler neck extending to the fuel tank, a fill vent line for venting the fuel tank during the filling procedure, an operating vent line for venting an expansion volume in the fuel tank above a maximum fill level and means for blocking the operating vent line particularly during the filling procedure.
DE 34 42 149 A1 discloses a fuel tank installation wherein a fuel tank is provided with a filler neck connected to the fuel tank below the highest fill level of the fuel in the tank and with a fill vent line and several operating vent lines. The operating vent lines extend to a valve arranged in the area of the filler neck. Upon inserting a refueling nozzle into the filler neck, the valve is operated and closes the operating vent lines. In this way, the maximum fuel level in the fuel tank is determined solely by the location of the end of the fill vent line in the fuel tank. The valve is operated by a piston rod, which extends parallel to the filler neck and which is actuated when the refueling nozzle is inserted into the filler neck.
DE 196 42 308 A1 discloses a fuel tank installation wherein the operating vent line extends up to the top end of the refueling filler neck for the insertion of a refueling nozzle. The end of the filler neck is provided with annular sealing lips, which closely surround a refueling nozzle tube. Upon insertion of the refueling nozzle, the operating vent lines are closed by the tube of the refueling nozzle.
It is the object of the invention to provide a fuel tank installation including a fuel tank with a simplified blockable operating vent arrangement.